1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cage guide for rolling bearings, and in particular to axial cylindrical roller bearings having rolling members which support the cage on a bearing ring or a bearing disk.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cage guides of the type described above are known. Supporting the cage of an axial cylindrical roller bearing by means of cylindrical rollers of small diameter which slide in the cage during operation of the bearing is disclosed for example in German industrial patent 31,203. The friction between the cylindrical rollers and the cage is relatively great in these known bearings. In addition, assembly of the cage guide is awkward and time consuming, since it consists of many parts.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cage guide which has substantially reduced friction and can be assembled without difficulty.